


And she knew the truth

by Hiboude



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love, Manga Spoilers, Thief Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiboude/pseuds/Hiboude
Summary: What if she decided to give him back his bag and knew about him? What would happen if she discovered the truth? Inspired by the first episode of Magic Kaito 1412 " The Revived Phantom Thief.





	And she knew the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago, several persons ask me how Aoko and Kaito could be together before the beginning of Magic Kaito, how she discovered his real identity and why they chose to hide their real relationship. This short OS follows my two other OS (Shiawasena Barentainde, Kaito AND In the onsen)  
> English is not my language and I don't own Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori. They belong to the wonderful Gosho Aoyama.

This was the end of school day and Aoko was on her way back to her home. She walked with a quick pace, a bit annoyed. She looked at the other bag which was wrapped in her arms.

" How could you forget it at school ? You're such an idiot !" she thought to herself.

The young girl arrived at her destination and turned the key in the front door.

" Dad ! I'm home ! " she told with joy. But no one responded back. She sighed. "I guess he would like to catch Kaito Kid tonight. " She took a look at her cell phone and watched again a picture of Kaito Kid on the internet. " It's all your fault ! Damn thief." she muttered.

She went upstairs in her room, opened the window and stepped on the balcony.

" Kaito ! You have forgotten your bag ! It's here ! " She shouted.

Aoko and Kaito were neighbors and his room gave on hers. She had a perfect view through the window as she thought seeing someone in the room.

"Kaito ?"

She went back in her room, sat on her bed heavily and sighed.

" Damn, he won't leave me alone." she turned her attention to her computer and got an idea.

"Of course. That's it ! "

She turned it on and did a video chat with Chikage, Kaito's mother. She eventually asked her what was his weak point to get a little revenge on him. When his mother revealed her what it is, she laughed inside her but before she could ask her why, Chikage told to Aoko that she had to leave and stopped the call.

" As usual, she fly so fast. But where was she?" she thought, watching the computer's screen.

Then, she looked back towards her bed to see her cell phone. She grabbed it and called her father. She waited for a moment but he didn't answer. She let out a loud gasp.  
"And he doesn't answer my calls, as usual."

Aoko let him a message on his voicemail, hoping that he'll hear it. Because if her father got this, her revenge would be a success. And few minutes later, she received this long- awaited answer. A large grin lit up her face as she was reading the message, telling her yes, her father will bought what she needed.  
Later, as she would to kill the time, she decided to give him back his bag. Aoko went downstairs and went out from her house with Kaito's bag in her arms. She walked towards the front gate of his house and ringed the bell of the intercom. She waited a moment but there was no answer back.

" So unusual of him. I'm pretty sure I saw him earlier." she said to herself . She lowered her eyes and noticed something with the front gate" Well, well ?! It's open? I hope he's okay."

Aoko pushed the gate carefully, shut it behind her and headed towards the front door which was also slightly open.

"Ok, this time. It's very weird. I know he could be such a scatterbrain but not that much.." she muttered. Aoko passed her head through the opening and called him." Kaito? Are  
you here? It's me ! "

Her call remained unanswered and she stepped inside slowly.

"Kaito ? The house's door was open ! Are you okay ? Kaito ? " she shouted. She looked all around her before shutting the door behind her as well as the front gate. Obviously, the young man was not here but his shoes were near the entrance.

" I know you're here ! " she spoke again, seeing them on the floor. " I'm coming."

Then, Aoko went upstairs directly to find out his room which the door wide open and came inside it. Slowly, she put the bag on the bed and turned her look on the big picture that was on the wall. She remained motionless for a moment. For now, she seemed to recognize the man that was on it.

" Maybe, he was supporting Kaito Kid. Damn Kaito ! How could like a thief ? Seriously ? " The young girl came closer. At the instant she recognize him, she was shocked. "Ku... Mr. Kuroba Toichi? Is that you ? You... You were Kaito Kid ? "

Anger began to overcome her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as tears started to come. She clenched her fists.

" For 8 years, you defied my father ! I hate you !." she cried out.

Aoko lifted her right hand and, only with the palm, hit the picture that was before her. It had the effect to make it move slightly, as if the portrait was a secret button. Instantly, the big picture of Kaito Kid revealed a secret passage and Aoko tumbled forwards.

She started to yell as she fell down the dark passage and landed on a chair. Aoko panicked and watched all around her, even if she was in the dark but not for so long; above her, several lights switched on one by one. She opened her eyes wide and stood up slowly, beginning to walk across the secret room. In front of her, she could see the jukebox that broadcast messages for Kaito each time he'll enter inside. Since Aoko was in the room by accident, a vocal message went off and reminded the young magician to always wear his Poker Face, no matter what.

"Where am I ? " she thought, still with a shocked face as her eyes fixed on the luxurious white car. " It's beautiful ! " she finally marveled.

Aoko turned round, watching all the things which was around her and jumped with surprise when the big white closet appeared before her and opened by itself. As Kaito was wearing Kaito Kid's costume, it was empty. She came a little closer.

"Maybe it's for his outfit. He'd better have a good explanation for all of this." Aoko said with an irritated tone. She sat back on the chair, waiting for him.  
\----------------------------  
"So you were a thief, dad ?" Kaito said as he lifted his hand to his gaze, watching with attention the jewel that he stole earlier. " I swear, I will find the cowards who dared to kill you."

Slowly, he landed on the balcony of his room and opened the large window. He pushed the picture and arrived in his secret room and again, the lights switched on. Then, he froze. Aoko was here, standing next the jukebox, arms crossed on her chest. She clearly heard him coming back from his heist and was able to move next to it.

" A-AOKO ?! W..Why the hell are you here? How did you found out about this place ? " he shouted with fear.

" And you ? You owe me an explanation about this ! " she answered back with anger, looking at his white outfit.

" From today, even me I didn't know my father was a thief, even less that he was Kaito Kid. " he responded with the same tone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. " Aoko, please calm down. I will explain what is the situation from now."

She clenched her fists and breathed deeply, sometimes her breath was shaky. He looked back at her.

"Please, listen to me." he said with a gentle voice as he got closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Aoko finally eyed him. Kaito sighed. " Listen, I didn't know all the truth. My father... it wasn't an accident."

"Excuse me ?" she spoke, afraid by the horrible truth that he was about to tell her.

"He was killed. But I don't know by whom yet. Aoko, I'm sorry but the new Kaito Kid will be me. I have to find out those assassins! " He said as he shut his eyes tightly and was on the verge of tears but managed to held them back. He trembled with a mix of anger and sadness. Aoko lifted back his head with her right hand and kissed him on the mouth. He opened his eyes wet by some tears as she smiled back at him.

" I'm so sorry for you, Kaito. I didn't imagine such a horrible thing." she said with a emphatic voice. " I'll understand if you want to revenge your father."

"You.. you're not mad at me anymore?" he whispered.

" It's going to be ok, don't worry. But please, don't put yourself in danger and don't make fun of my father. At least, try your best, ok? "

Kaito rubbed his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. Actually, he was quite relieved that she knew the truth about him and his father.

" I don't assure you the second condition." he taunted her, a mocking smile on his lips.

"You're such an idiot, Kaito. Don't make me regret my decision." she told while pushing him slightly with her right palm.

" I'm joking ! But I have some conditions too."

" And what are these?"

" Well, first of all, you must be the only one to know my true identity. Only you and Jii, the former assistant of my father know the truth. Don't tell it to your father."

" It would be more simple for everyone if you tell the police.."

" Definitely not ! I want to take care of this by myself ! I don't want them involve, even you." he insisted in a strict voice.

"It would be difficult now."

"And here we come to the second condition; In the aim of protecting you, because I trust no one in this world, our real relationship must be hidden. The assassins of my father could come back at anytime and it could be anyone. If they discover that we're a couple, they might kill you to harm me." he explained her, staring in her eyes.

" Yes, I get it. It's safer like this. Even at school, it's better to hide our couple. Anyway, I don't want to be teased by the others to be honest." she replied with a smile.

" You're right. Especially with them." he laughed " So, we could be ourselves when we'll be very sure that we're alone either in a room or a place with no one. Even if, as always, I'll continue to tease you."

" So thoughtful of you, Kaito" she replied with a pout on her face "Alright then. I will think all about this. I think it's a lot for me today and for you too."

She was ready to leave but turned back to him.

"And by the way, my father and I invite you to eat with us. He prepare you something you'll like. Be ready in around.. one hour. See you later."

Then, she left he room, a smirk on her face. Kaito was watching her with a smile.

" I hope you'll forgive me, Aoko." he thought.  
\---------------------------  
Later, the young magician was dressed with casual clothes and talked with his mother by webcam.

" Come on, mom, you could have told me about dad. How he became Kaito Kid" he said with annoyance.

" Oh, I never tell you ? " Chikage said, a bit surprised.

" I never heard about this. And why he had been killed? "

" Your father is still alive."

" What ? "

"Right here." she replied him as she put her hands on her heart.

" Oh come on."

" I have to leave Kaito."

"Wait mom.." he exclaimed.

" And of course, work hard at school. I love you, Kaito. Bye." Chikage said and stopped the video call.

" She live at her own rhythm, as usual."

"KAI-TO !" a loud voice called aloud. Kaito sighed loudly. He recognized Aoko's voice.

"And here is the return of the booming voice." he muttered.

" Food's ready. And this evening is very special." she answered, winking.

Kaito came and he was not disappointed; in fact, this was special but he didn't expect that special. In front of him, there was a fish. This is Kaito's weak point; he suffered from  
Ichtyophobia. Yes, he'll always remembered this night.

" I own you Kaito." Aoko said as she stepped forwards Kaito with a fish.

He eventually chose to try to keep his poker face but this was too much for him. He started to panic and shouted of terror.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME ! "

He stepped back and let escape the jewel, the Moon's Pupil, that he stole earlier. It landed in the fish's mouth. Then, he revealed to Aoko that the fish cost 400 million yens.

" What are you talking about? I don't believe you." she said, irritated.  
\----------------------------------

Then, the dinner with Aoko and her father was finally over and Kaito was on his back to his house.

" Stupid girl. I wonder how she knew about my phobia of those damn fishes." he mumbled. " I bet it's you, mom. I hate you." he thought, looking at his phone and he received a message.

"This was my little revenge for the classroom today when you told to everyone that my panties were white, not for you being Kaito Kid. Anyway, have a good night Kaito. I love you.

Aoko.

PS : I am ready to follow all your decisions for us. Let's do this !"

Kaito smiled as he read the message and replied back.

"You've got a point. Thank you for your support. For now, I consider you as my first admirer as I am Kaito Kid, the phantom thief."  
_________________________

And this is finished. I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer.  



End file.
